monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cu Sith/@comment-26115871-20151111223029/@comment-78.20.131.40-20151112185820
I sit down next to her and give her a hug, trying to comfort her. I let her sob into my chest for a few minutes, after which I tell her that, if she wants to, she can stay in my house for a while. Between sobs, she accepts, though asks why I'm being so nice to her when she can sense that I clearly am not into furries. I tell her that it's not a matter of being in love with her, I just think she's a good person who deserves better than that, which makes her blush and smile. I then take her inside, show her the house and eventually at night go to sleep after having made the couch into a makeshift bed for her. Next morning I wake up to find my entire house cleaned and a delicious breakfast waiting for me. I tell the Cu Sith there was no need to, as she's my guest, but she replies that it's the least she can do to repay me. That and that it's in her nature to serve. I scratch her behind the ears, eat my breakfast and then tell her I have to go outside for a while to conduct some business. The Cu Sith gets anxious, but I tell her she doesn't have to wait for me there. She's free to do what she wants. Sometime later, I come home with a few bruises and a black eye. the Cu Sith panics and asks me if I'm what happened as she starts to tend to my wounds. I tell her I tried to confront her master, but the man didn't like it and since he was stronger than me, it didn't end well for me. She starts crying again, clearly very conflicted about where her loyalties now lie. I tell her not to worry about it and I'll avoid the man, so that she won't have such conflicted feelings anymore. Next morning I find her sleeping instead of having made breakfast. Upon smelling me, she immediatly wakes up and apologizes for over sleeping. She explains that this night she went to see a single Hellhound living nearby that she heard about and told her about a "certain man" who is now without a wife. But she explains that she now feels horrible about having abandoneded her master, which goes against her very nature. I comfort her, give her some wise words and give her another hug. She then makes me breakfast again and since that time, I've lived happily with my very own Cu Sith pet. And even though her DE warped my thoughts, she still resolved to ask for as little sex as possible and endure whatever she could for me, even finding me another Mamono wife that's much more attractive to me. So, how about it? Not too long? I tried to stay realistic here, though I got tired of it and ended it in a bit of a hurry.